backroomsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Valley
The Valley The Valley is an unconfirmed secret level of the backrooms, with a possible entrance through Level 4. The only evidence of its existence is a piece of parchment paper recovered by the B.A.S on Level 4. Written on the page is Latin, from between 100-150 CE, discovered near one of the windows on Level 4, signed by a schitzophrenic under the name 'Opiter Claudius Barbatus'. After questioning The Originals of Level 5, they claim to have no record of the man. Recorded in the valley lives a unique entity known as The Mantis Man, described as the following: "He looked like a praying mantis grown a pace and a half tall, covered in white chitin." Its behavior is assumed to attempt to lure lost people into comfort, when it will attack and attempt to kill its victim. From the document below, it is presumed its diet consists of human, though, given the undiscovered nature of The Valley, it is unknown how or if it has survived this long. Description & Interpreted from Classical Latin. If you suspect errors, consult B.A.S on Level 4 for the original document I'm hearing things now. I know I am. But the voices are helpful, they tell me where to go. They tell me to avoid people, so I do. I was in the land of blacked-out windows, they told me to avoid the bright windows. But, I was nearing one of the walls when the voices started urging me to go through the window, but it was covered by glass. Such a strange building - this place must have cost Hadrian thousands of Aureus to construct if they can put glass in the windows, if Hadrian was even the one to have it built. I'm starting to have my doubts of that. I didn't know how to get around the glass, so I tried to stab it with my Pilum. The glass was unusually strong, my spear bent sharply half-way down the shank. I instead found a way to move the glass upwards. Such an odd land. I climbed through the window when I saw the scenery outside was completely different to the window just next to it. Instead of an alien land of stone and glass towers, I was at the foot of a mountain, in a very small valley, the size of a Amphitheater. I did not look back until I was in the center of the valley, I wanted to take in my first breath of fresh air. It did not smell very fresh. It smelled of the battlefield, like rotting corpses, but all I saw was green grass and grey rock. I looked behind me, back at the Land of Blacked-Out Windows. I saw it all. The Yellow Rooms, The Stone Corridor of Metal Tubes, The Moth Palace, The Reflections, The Tunnel, and all the people inside. Everything. It was beautiful. It was hideous. It was insane, but it made perfect sense. It was.. Alive. A contradiction of violently vibrant rainbow colors and maddening black-and-white. I hate it. I love it. I couldn't understand any of it in a thousand years yet I know it all perfectly with just a passing glance. And there were many. So many iterations of it, countless and endless and infinite. The whole world and just a pebble. Collections of hallways and palaces on forever. In every direction, all to different worlds. I saw another person in the valley. He looked like a praying mantis grown a pace and a half tall, covered in white chitin. He said he's been here forever, he cannot find a way out, that I should've just joined him, but the voices told me of danger. Of what he eats. I was not safe, so I ran. I ran back to the windows. The Mantis Man chased me, he was fast. Faster than me. I stabbed him with what remained of my spear, but that only slowed him down. I managed to escape with my life, but, I still have not found water in days, and the strange water here only makes me thirstier. I must go now and resume finding an exit. I have run out of parchment, and I fear I will not find any more ink. This will likely be my last note of many. If you happen to find this note, wish 'Opiter Claudius Barbatus' of The Ninth Spanish Legion luck. Colonies and Outposts No colonies have been known to exist in The Valley. The only form of life would be The Mantis Man, though this is an unknown. Leaving The Valley The only recorded way to leave the valley is to return through the entry window. Category:Unconfirmed Category:Non-canon / Theory